


Meet my boyfriend

by s8an



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Gay, Klance meets Sheith, M/M, Multi, Ship, Smut, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8an/pseuds/s8an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Shiro and Lance want to introduce their boyfriend to their best friend, but when it turns out that both are dating Keith things get heated and Keith uses his quick wits to spice things up in the bedroom using both paladins at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet my boyfriend

The sun was out and a soothing breeze blew through the home town of our five paladins. It was the perfect day to come out as gay and introduce your boy fiend to your best friend. Shiro and Lance had plans to meet up with each other at the cool new coffee shop down town, and each had something to share. 

After meeting and talking for a bit Shiro told Lance he was gay, and that he had someone he wanted Lance to meet. Shiro was suprised when Lance admitted that he was gay too and that he also had someone for Shiro to meet. And two texts were sent, but both were delivered to the same person. As Keith walked into the shop Shiro and Lance stood up and began to explain to the other that Keith was their boyfriend, as everyone knew Keith was gay already. Shiro and Lance exchanged looks of concern and distrust while Keith kissed each one on the cheek and sat down with a smug look on his face. Keith was planning something that involved both boys.

After three hours of talking and discussing the three boys decided to head back to Keiths place where they laughed and drank until the sun set and the moon had found its place among the stars. Keiths plan would be put into motion soon as both of his boyfriends were past drunk. Keith beckoned the boys to come upstairs, where he sat on his bed fully nude and fully erect.

Shiro entered the room first, blushing deeply and instantly pitching a tent in his pants; when Lance came in he smiled and walked over to the bed, pulling put his cock and stroking it gently as he moved toward Keith. Shiro followed closely behind, still blushing as he watched Lance walk up to Keith and shove his cock into his mouth. Keith gladly throat fucked his confident lover as he slowly fingered his small ass, staring at a large bulge in Shiros pants as he did so. Slowly, Shiro pulled his large cock from his pants, blushing deep scarlet as it stood straight up where both Keith and Lance could stare at it.

Lance reached down and stroked Shiros hair as he held back a moan, leaning down to kiss him deeply and moan into his mouth as Keith took the length of his cock down his throat. Shiro shyly kissed back, stroking his cock a bit as Keith watched them. Lance pulled back from the kiss, leaving Shiros lips to place his hands on the back of Keiths head to force his cock deeper. Shiro moved slowly to Keith, having gained more confidence from Lances kiss, he removed Keiths hand from his ass and placed the tip of his cock there instead. He blushed still as he pushed his cock into Keiths ass slowly while he moaned. The sound of Keith moaning against Lances cock made Shiros cock grow more as he continued to thrust inside Keith.

Keith moaned more as Shiro continued to ram inside his ass continuously. Keiths legs began to tremble a bit as Shiro grabbed one and put it over his shoulder making it easier for him to slam more roughly into Keiths perfect little ass. Lance moaned loudly as his sweet cum over flowed from Keiths mouth and ran down his chin, pulling his cock away and putting it back in again as he positioned himself over Keiths body. Keith shivered as precum leaked from his cock which Lance gladly licked up while watching Shiros big cock move in and out of Keiths ass. Shiro pulled out of Keiths ass quickly as his cum shot up and landed on Lances naked back and ass. As Shiro watched his cum run down Lances back he noticed his cock was still hard, and decided to move to the other end of the bed. Lance moaned loudly as Shiros thick cock pushed into his virgin ass, causing him to cum early again.

Keith swallowed as much as he could and let the rest drip from his mouth onto the bed as Lances body moved forward every time Shiro trusted again. Finally Keith let himself go and his cum sprayed all over Lances chizzled jaw. Lance blushed and continued to suck Keiths cock as his ass was filled over and over again by Shiros cock. 

The house was filled with the sounds of three paladins moaning and groaning as they all came over and over again until the suns light flooded the room and landed on the sticky bodies of three satisfied boys.


End file.
